


Never Grow Up

by LovelessWorld



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: literally just random one shots about these three cutiees, platonic fluff, they're so cute I love to die wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessWorld/pseuds/LovelessWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossiu had to grow up too fast, and he didn't want them to do the same. A compilation of oneshots revolving around Rossiu, Gimmy, and Darry's relationship. Not in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Grow Up

Although everyone knew they didn’t have many options, Rossiu got the feeling that the residents of Adai village were growing tired of the population limit.

Of course, there was no way to avoid tragedy under their circumstances—no matter who was chosen, at least one person would be emotionally devastated. Rossiu had learned this the hard way. But even if the person—or people—chosen were special to no one, there was nearly always an undesirable consequence that proved to be more of a hassle to the people of the village than anything else, their current situation being an example.

Two-year-old twins Gimmy and Darry’s mother had died in childbirth, leaving the two children with only their father. For two years they were raised by him, a sullen man with tired eyes and very little to say. He was not a friendly man, often wearing a frown except when alone with his children. And he was hardly mourned when he was chosen to go to the surface.

Little Gimmy and Darry did not understand, and likely would not until they were older. Rossiu knew this, because he did not understand when his mother was chosen that she would not come back. He was six then. These children were only two. Surely, they would hardly even remember their father. A sad fact, Rossiu thought.

But despite the lack of sadness at the loss, the people of Adai village were still in distress; with him gone, his children were orphans. Someone would have to take care of them, and that someone would have to give up what little resources they would have rationed for themselves and their family.

This explained why the village was silent.

Father Magin stood at the center of the village, the residents gathered around for what he had called an “important announcement.” Behind him stood an eight-year-old Rossiu, wearing a dark expression that was hardly fitting for a child. Father Magin had asked for someone to volunteer to care for Gimmy and Darry, saying that he himself was far too busy with his duties as the high priest and that if no one would volunteer, the children would have to follow in the footsteps of their father.  
The silence that followed was somber and indecisive. 

Rossiu glared at the crowd before him, clenching his fists behind his back. The same thing had happened two years before, when he himself was orphaned; it resulted in him becoming Father Magin’s apprentice of sorts, because no one would take him. But that would not be an option with Gimmy and Darry. Everyone knew that.

He wanted to shout at them. He wanted to force them, guilt trip them, beg them, anything. He was tired of standing aside and letting people die, and now, they had the option to save two innocent lives, but no one would do anything.  


His village was full of damn cowards.

He was about to step forward when he felt a pair of eyes directed toward him. Halting his movement, Rossiu looked up at father Magin’s shoulder, eyes wide. The little girl, Darry, was gazing so intently at him that it might have been unsettling if her eyes weren’t so innocent. She blinked once, twice, three times. And then she leaned over father Magin’s shoulder, hand outstretched toward the young boy in front of her.

The little girl smiled brightly at him, her chubby little fingers splayed out as far as she could stretch them. Rossiu simply stared. She seemed to be reaching toward him, but he wasn’t sure. He knew he looked stupid from the start, but became acutely aware of his ridiculous expression when Darry giggled. She moved her hand side to side rather sloppily. “Hi!”

Her innocence was almost contagious. Rossiu smiled softly, oustretching his hand toward hers. “Hi,” he muttered, hoping not to be too disruptive. She giggled again with a cheerfulness that was foreign to Rossiu, placing her palm against his. She didn’t move it, and didn’t say anything more. She simply smiled at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rossiu could see her brother, Gimmy, leaning over father Magin’s other shoulder in the same manner. The boy was much more rowdy than his sister, that much Rossiu could tell. He was squirming against the high priest, laughing and making a grabbing motion with his small hand. With a quiet laugh, Rossiu raised his other hand toward the other child. While his sister had only touched the older boy’s hand, Gimmy reached forward and slapped it with surprising force for a two-year-old, laughing with absolute glee. 

People were staring now, Rossiu thought. But he couldn’t stop himself from laughing along with him.

“Father magin.”

The man turned, his eyebrows raising slightly in surprise when he saw the young boy’s smiling face. “Yes?” He asked. Rossiu looked not at him, but at the two children, both of whom seemed to be fixated on him.

“I’ll take them.”

He barely registered the gasps and murmurs that moved through the crowd afterward. “Rossiu!” The high priest scolded, finally releasing the two squirming children in his arms. “You’re far too young to be—“ 

He stopped when Gimmy and Darry automatically toddled over to Rossiu, Darry clinging to his sleeve while Gimmy tugged at the other, bouncing up and down and excitedly rambling. 

“I know. But I stay with you. So they can stay with us too, but I’ll look after them. That works, right?”

Father Magin hesitated as the little boy looked up at him, the happy look in his eyes replaced by something akin to desperation. “Please. No one else will take them.”

The high priest sighed in resignation. Even at only eight years old, Rossiu was very observant. He was usually correct about these things, and besides, the children seemed to have taken a liking to him. “Alright. I’ll allow it.” 

But the three children didn’t hear, because Gimmy was already trying to get on Rossiu’s shoulders while talking his ear off, the latter attempting to accommodate him while Darry tugged at his sleeve and mumbled “Darry, too!” 

Father Magin shook his head. “You’re absolutely sure?” Rossiu merely nodded in response, only half listening as he tried to balance Gimmy on his shoulders with one hand and took Darry’s hand in the other. “Yes,” He said. “I’m sure.” 

No one had seen Rossiu smile like that since before his mother’s death.


End file.
